


Where's the Fun in That?

by queenditto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic is BORING?, Muggle-born, Reality vs Expectations, Unspecified Character, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: A muggleborn reflects on her time at Hogwarts, comparing it to the muggle world she came from.
Kudos: 3





	Where's the Fun in That?

I thought being a witch would be different. Extraordinary. 

Hogwarts is certainly more exhilarating then muggle school. Instead of cutting up frogs for dissection, we cut them to make potions. We say some silly words and pineapple dance and mice turn into snuffleboxes. The world is at the tip of our comically large wands. 

Yet when magic is everywhere it seems unmagical somehow. Parchments essays, bad teachers, goblin wars...where's the voodoo and crazy rituals? The witchcraft? It's not like I want to go back to muggle life or anything but they somehow managed to institutionalize magic. How dreadfully ordinary.


End file.
